


Goth Girl Finds Her Voice

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Big Titty Goth Girl, Cunnilingus, Gen, Monologue, Multi, Narrative, Resentment, Revenge, Sex In A Graveyard, bent over, hatefuck, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: Halloween comes and goes, but I will forever remain a spooky bitch. 👻
Kudos: 1





	Goth Girl Finds Her Voice

[F4M] Goth Girl Finds Her Voice [Hatefuck] [Big Titty Goth Girl] [sex in a graveyard] [sloppy blowjob] [cunnilingus] [bent over] a headstone [Revenge] [Narrative] [Monologue] [Anger] [Resentment]

This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

\--

No audio cues or SFX as it is more of an internal monologue. 

\--

They say life is a room full of idiots. And then you die. 

No more dealing with the people you hate, just you in the ethereal plane. Bliss, tranquility, true peace.

But not you, oh no. 

I’m going to make damn sure you’ll be dealing with me long after you’re gone. There will be no rest in peace for you. 

It will be the only justice I can see for you, as in life you have tormented me to no end. 

You think you’re so smart, talking to me the way you do, laughing at me when I make a mistake, making those little jibes here and there. Each another needle in my cold, dead heart. 

And yet, I see the way you look at me. 

How your eyes dip to my cleavage, and you’re always looking back up when I turn around to face you.

I know what you think of me. Think I’m some gloomy girl with her silly little opinions.

And that you’d like to fuck every single thought out of my pretty little head. 

See me writhing in pleasure and pain and unable to make any noise beyond moans, screams, and whimpers. 

Have you imagined all the ways you want to break me down? Piece by piece, inch by inch. 

Like a fucking house of cards, you can just blow me down in one, big puff.

Does it make you feel good, thinking you’re the boss in this relationship?

What a fucking idiot. 

My hatred of you goes deeper than guts, than blood, than life itself.

I’ve had to deal with you for far too long. Not even your timely demise would satisfy my resentment. 

And even in death will you not be able to escape my ire. 

One day you’ll die and I’ll go to your funeral in a red dress. I’ll celebrate that day for the rest of my life.

Then, long after your body is in the ground and the grass has grown over your grave, I’ll come to visit you.

It’ll be a nice, cool night. A full moon illuminating the graveyard.

I’ll lay white roses on your gravestone, and stare at your epitaph for a long, meaningful moment.

I’ll remember the good times, as few and far between as they were. 

But then that moment will soon pass, and it’ll be time for the real reason I stopped by. 

I didn’t come to pay my respects, or to grieve, or for closure. 

No, my agenda is far more personal. 

You once told me that I’d only ever be happy again over your “cold, dead body.”

Have it your way then. 

You’re going to lay there, six feet under, while I fuck someone on your grave. 

I don’t who it’ll be.

I don’t particularly care. 

I’ll rip off their clothes and push them onto the ground, almost exactly the way you’ll be laying in eternal state. 

I’ll slather my tongue all over their neck and chest and take their cock as far down my throat as I can possibly get it. Milking every ounce of pleasure I can. 

They will scream and cry and beg me the way you never did. They know their place, that their pleasure is at my mercy. 

I’ll ride their face until I cum and cry out to the gods of death and decay. My cries will be prayers of thanks, as they have finally and truly freed me. 

And then, after I’ve caught my breath and my head has stopped spinning, I’ll bend over your headstone and be fucked so hard, the stone might break. 

I’ll forget all about you, about why I’m doing this, about everything you’ve ever done to me.

No thought will enter my mind beyond the absolute ecstasy that someone *else* gave me. 

And I’ll cum my brains out, right there. 

I scream so loud you’ll hear me on the other side.

I deserve it, after all of the shit you put me through when you were alive. 

You owe me that small amount of pleasure. 

The desecration of your grave will be my greatest achievement. 

I will remember that night for the rest of my life, until I’m resting in my own plot. Far, far away from yours.

And then I’ll fuck you in the afterlife too. 


End file.
